


Omovember Days 28/29 - Interrupted on the Way to the Bathroom/Surprised or Scared (into Wetting/While Desperate)

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [20]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Omorashi, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Jackson is heading towards the bathroom before bed.
Series: Omovember 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 7





	Omovember Days 28/29 - Interrupted on the Way to the Bathroom/Surprised or Scared (into Wetting/While Desperate)

Jackson was walking to the bathroom, not bothering to turn the hall light on. He stepped in the bathroom and turned the light on, closing the door with his foot. He put his hands on his belt when something yanked the shower curtain open and jumped at him.

Jackson screams and falls on his butt. He looks up and sees a laughing Yugyeom and BamBam. Suddenly there’s warmth on Jackson’s crotch, and it’s spreading. Jackson looks down and sees the dark spot on his pants spreading and steadily forming a puddle underneath him.

Yugyeom and BamBam stop laughing and step back. The door opens and an annoyed Jaebum walks in. He starts to lecture the maknaes, following them to their room. Jinyoung comes in and comforts Jackson, and cleans the floor while Jackson showers.


End file.
